Maximus Prime
Maximus Prime was an industrial powerhouse and main capital for the Empire during the Roman Wars. The most important battle in the war would take place on Maximus Prime, that included the death of Roman Castro and the Sun Crusher's destruction. Characteristics Climate & Terrain Maximus Prime's weather was temperate throughout the entire planet. The snow fields themselves were unusually warm and weren't cold enough to make someone freeze. The Empire used minor artificial weather technology to change the temperature of certain regions. Max Prime was diverse in different regions such as snow plains, pinewood forests, and various beaches and large oceans. The Imperial City The Imperial City was the largest settlement on Maximus Prime that was home to millions of Imperial sympathizers and enslaved races. The city was put under strict laws that were enforced by well trained stormtrooper squads. A massive palace for senate members was located in the center of the city, where the Imperial senate or academy members would be located. The city was kept very secret from the rest of the galaxy as the Empire restricted outside communication. History Discovery by the Empire Maximus Prime was discovered quite early on when the Galactic Empire rose to prominence. The primarily urban world had been an essential piece of galactic civilization in the Inner Rim and trades with the rest of the galaxy were very popular. Maximus Prime had been regarded as Coruscant 2.0, next to Denon and Metellos. Roman had taken liking to Maximus Prime because of it's heavy aura of the force and the planet wide city offered much more variety for Roman's secret storehouses and installations underground compared to Coruscant. An Imperial palace was constructed on Maximus Prime and had become a secondary palace built specifically for Roman. The Imperial palace on Coruscant remained on the planet and was used for political purposes by the Empire, while the palace on Maximus Prime served as a getaway for Roman to stay and meditate or train. Underground Installations Roman had an obsession with experiments and advanced technology, so underneath the surface of the planet and the cityscape, Roman ordered for massive tunnels and labs to constructed. Each installation would research different types of technology for superweapons, infusing the force in non-force sensitive beings, new weapons/armor, and much more. The construction was hardly noticed by the populous as Roman and his acolytes had a tight grip on the entire planet's civilization through the force, causing everyone to not notice do to their influence. Underneath the surface of Maximus Prime, Roman stored a secret Bellator-class Dreadnought that would be stored there for emergency purposes once the Empire felt fit for it to be used in the war with the rebels. The Sun Crusher After the Rebel Alliance had discovered the identity of the Sun Crusher station, the vulnerable super weapon had to be moved from planet to planet in order to finish construction. The final stages of the Sun Crusher's construction was finished above Maximus Prime, where the station would sit and wait for the inevitable attack by the Rebel Alliance after they had won the battle of Ignis Edge. Roman stayed station on the Maximus Prime's surface until the Rebels arrived, but would soon escape the surface during the battle of Maximus Prime and seek refuge on the station. Battle of Maximus Prime When the Rebels attacked Maximus Prime during the climax of the war, the Imperial City and the plains were heavily defended by the Empire. During the battle, Roman's many installations and catacombs were discovered by rebel strike teams during an assault on the Imperial palace. The ground assault and the space battle were eventually won by the Alliance with the aid of the Jedi Knight Andres and Delta Squad. The Sun Crusher was destroyed after the battle and had a negative effect on the planet for years to come. Wreckage from the battle and the damage done to the planet during the battle had polluted and destroyed much of the planet's surface. Under the New Republic Maximus Prime had been included in the New Republic rule short after their new government was established. A majority of the planet's surface and city was damaged beyond repair and would cost the New Republic too much money to maintain refurbishment to the surface, so the planet of Maximus Prime had remained a technological and polluted graveyard. Once the New Republic had begun to get their footing and obtain credits, lots of damage done to the surface was cleaned up, but a large portion remained in ruins from the battle and was officially labeled as a graveyard rumored to hold many artifacts. The Victorian Wars Maximus Prime was largely ignored by the Correan Empire and other warlord factions due to the planet's loss of value after it's devastating damage from the Roman Wars. The New Republic had largely abandoned the planet during the war as they didn't see it having any strategic value compared to other worlds in their regime. The Galactic Schism Maximus Prime had become a historical landmark for tourists to visit during and after the Victorian wars ended. Although the planet was undesirable for any factions to take over, C.I.L took interest in the world after Darth Krant became interested in recovering Roman's old technology from underground and any lost artifacts that were always seen as impossible to recover. The Imperial faction managed to recover many of Roman's lost logs and blueprints to weapons that the New Republic attempted to stop by sending in Delta Squad to deal with the Imperials on the planet. C.I.L. was driven off of the world by a New Republic task force and Delta Squad and Cody Prim was able to recover Bruce Starkiller's long lost lightsaber from the ruins of the Imperial city while scavenging the ruins. Category:Planets